Dernier aveu
by Myastiriana
Summary: Enfin. Le tueur cinéphile avait réussi. Le commissaire était à lui. Mais pourquoi CETTE fille était avec lui ? [Avant UM 12] [Supposition sur le UM 12]


**Salut le fandom !**

**Petit OS sur mon youtuber préféré du moment, je parle bien sûr d'InThePanda. Avant de lire cette fic, il faut savoir que je l'ai écrite avant de voir le Unknown Movies 12, donc c'était une supposition de ce qui pourrais ce passer. Ok, y'avait quasiment aucune chance que cela se réalise mais bon, YOLO !**

**J'en profite pour dire qu'une de mes fics « Gamer & Gamer » a été supprimé quand j'essayais d'uploader la correction. Je verrais si je la remets.**

**Voilà. Le moment chiant est fini. Bonne lecture espèce de licorne philanthrope des îles **

* * *

><p><span>Dernier aveu<span>

Un violent mal de crâne m'assaillis lorsque j'ouvris les yeux. Mais la lumière blanche et pure d'un projecteur m'obligea à les refermer. Des paroles semblaient s'élever dans la pièce ou je me trouvais. Bien décidée à découvrir ce qui se tramait autour de moi, je battis quelques secondes des paupières, pour finalement les ouvrir.

Une forêt. Immense, s'étendant à perte de vue. D'immenses pins côtoyaient des érables. Le ciel, lourd, bas, chargé de nuages gris, oppressaient les curieux qui se risquaient à lever les yeux. Les pépiements des oiseaux ajoutaient une atmosphère morbide à la scène. Mais quelque chose m'interpella.

Un homme.

Devant moi, attaché avec une corde. Il se trouvait sur une chaise miteuse, certainement comme celle où j'étais assise. Un filet de sang s'écoulait de sa tempe, contournant l'arête de son nez et ses lèvres. Son visage était parsemé d'hématomes assez conséquents. Il portait une chemise anciennement blanche, maintenant complètement vermeil. Des déchirures au couteau se voyaient sur l'entièreté du tissu. J'ignorais si ces coupures étaient profondes ou pas. Ses cheveux noirs étaient collés à son front à cause du sang séché qui coulaient de ses plaies béantes.

Mais malgré tous ces sévices, l'homme paraissait encore très réactif. Ce qui me choqua. N'importe quelle personne saine d'esprit serait apeurée, stressée, à deux doigts de la crise de nerfs. Mais pas lui. Une lueur de haine pure se discernait à-travers ses pupilles de jais.

Je voulu bouger, mais un agencement de cordes particulièrement résistantes me maintenait fermement sur ma chaise. Durant ce mouvement, ma main me fit mal, je laissai donc échapper un gémissement plaintif.

L'homme en face de moi me dévisagea avec une rapidité fulgurante. Il me fit presque peur. Seulement, lorsque mes yeux croisèrent les siens, son expression changea. L'inconnu semblait triste. Une infinie tristesse se lisait dans son regard. Mais une autre voix s'éleva dans cette étendue boisée.

- Ah ! Notre invitée nous fait enfin l'honneur de se réveiller.

Douloureusement, je me tournai vers son origine.

Un autre homme, la vingtaine, se tenait debout à côté de moi. Une chemise crème avec une veste marron. Contrairement à la personne assise, il avait le crâne rasé. Dans sa main droite, un Glock. Dans son autre main, un couteau de boucher. Et là, je réalisai.

Le serial-killer. Que tout le monde recherche.

Et l'inconnu qui était attaché.

Le commissaire de police. Celui qui est chargé de l'enquête.

Puis je compris tout. Pourquoi cet « inconnu » qui ne l'était plus vraiment se trouvait sur une chaise, ligoté, amoché. Pourquoi il y avait des caméras braqué sur le tueur et moi. Mais pourquoi étais-je là si cet assassin avait réussi à kidnapper le commissaire ?

Je voulue parler, mais je n'avais pas remarqué le gros morceau de scotch. Je ne pus donc que réitérer mon gémissement plaintif.

- Chut. M'ordonna-t-il d'une voix étrangement douce. Je ne t'ai pas encore frappé, ce serait idiot de commencer maintenant.

- Je t'assure que si tu la touche, je te tuerais de mes propres mains, tu ne passeras même pas par la case arrestation ! Hurla le commissaire.

- Enfin voyons. Lui dit le tueur. De un, je ne pense pas que tu sois en position de négocier, et, de deux, même si s'était le cas, crois-tu réellement que je t'écouterais ?

L'homme s'approcha de son prisonnier et lui fit une entaille assez profonde allant de son épaule droite au bas de son dos. Le commissaire ne prononça pas un son, bien que dans ses yeux se mêlaient de la haine et de la souffrance. Le liquide carmin s'échappa de sa blessure, dégoulinant lentement sur son pantalon et s'écrasant sur le sol avec une lenteur calculée. Le geôlier rit. Un rire dénué d'émotions, presque inhumain, bestiale.

Il retourna ensuite à sa place et reprit son émission.

- Grâce à ces agencements techniques, non seulement le réalisateur a réussi à captiver le public, mais, non content d'être un putain de bon cadreur, il a-

- Tu crois que je vais te laisser terminer ta chronique sans intervenir ?! Le coupa le commissaire en hurlant.

- Bah ouais c'est un peu l'idée ouais.

- Pourquoi elle ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix mélancolique. Elle n'a rien à voir avec cette affaire. Laisse là partir et je te promets que l'on pourra discuter calmement.

- Pense-tu réellement que je me suis donné tant de mal à la retrouver pour rien ?

En disant cela, il s'approcha de moi et posa ses mains sur mes épaules.

- Je t'ai interdit de poser tes mains sur elle espèce d'enfoiré !

Je sentis soudain le tueur les descendre au point de frôler ma poitrine.

- Tu disais ? Sourit le tueur. Je croyais que l'on devait discuter calmement.

- Relâche-là ! Supplia le prisonnier. Laisse là s'en aller. Je t'en prie.

Pourquoi parlait-il de moi comme s'il me connaissait ? Je ne l'avait jamais vue. Avait-il un rapport avec moi que j'ignorais ? Et peut-être que ce tueur le savait, lui.

Voulant le savoir, je me mis à gesticuler, espérant que cela attirera leur attention. Mais la corde me faisait de plus en plus mal, comme si elle se resserrait à mesure que les minutes avançaient. Malgré cela, j'essayais de bouger.

- Oh regarde ! Clama le tueur. Elle veut partir.

Il me caressa la joue, ce qui me fit frissonner de dégoût.

- Je suis désolé ma chérie, mais tu vas devoir attendre un peu avant de partir. Mais, en revanche, je veux bien te retirer ton scotch. De toute manière, tu peux t'époumoner autant que tu le veux, on est trop loin des habitations.

Je le vis se placer devant moi et détacher mon bâillon. D'une manière trop doucereuse pour être honnête.

Au moment où je pus enfin entrouvrir mes lèvres, je sentis quelque chose de froid se placer près de ma gorge. Son couteau.

- Mais je préfère être sûr que tu ne vas pas rameuter des touristes qui seraient dans le coin. Alors, tu ne cries pas ?

J'hochais la tête pour lui donner ma réponse.

- Bien. Conclua-t-il.

Le serial-killer rangea son arme ou l'on voyait encore des traces de sang frais.

- Pourquoi je suis là ? Leurs demandais-je d'une voix blanche. Pourquoi vous semblez si bien me connaître alors que je ne vous ai vus qu'à la télé.

- Je vais te raconter une histoire. Commença le tueur.

Le commissaire souffla de mécontentement.

- Je n'aime pas que l'on me dérange, tu devrais le savoir non ?

Le geôlier reprit son Glock, alla se placer devant son prisonnier et le frappa plusieurs fois au niveau de la tempe. Le commissaire, bien que résistant, sombra dans l'inconscience. Ce malade l'avait violenté assez longtemps pour qu'il s'évanouisse. Il reposa son arme à feu pleine de sang près de lui, me regarda et me dit :

- Bien, maintenant qu'on est dans le calme, je vais pouvoir t'expliquer. Tu me reconnais non ?

- Oui. Répondis-je.

Je voulais parler le moins possible face à lui.

- Et lui, tu la déjà vue non ?

- Oui.

- Et tu sais qui il est ?

- Le policier qui vous recherche ?

- Exact. Mais sais-tu qui il représente par rapport à toi ?

- De quoi ?

- Qui est-il pour toi.

Je regardai une énième fois la personne en face de moi, couvert de sang et de bleus. Il ne me disait vraiment rien.

- Non, je suis désolée. M'excusais-je d'une voix effacée.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Il ne s'est jamais manifesté, c'est tout.

Je ne comprenais plus rien.

- Arrêtez de me parler comme si j'étais une enfant ! Lui criais-je. J'ai seize ans, je veux savoir qui il est, et je sais que vous le savez !

Ce n'est qu'après avoir finie d'hurler que je réalisais ce que je venais de faire. Parfois, vraiment, je me désespère.

Et, apparemment, mon cri avait réveillé l'agent, au vue des petits tressautements qui l'agitait. Mais je préférais me taire.

- Tu veux le prendre comme ça. Parfait. Je pensais ne pas t'amochée, mais si tu me le demande.

Et, une fraction de seconde après qu'il est eu fini sa phrase, son poing vint se coller avec une vitesse fulgurante sur ma joue gauche. Je pleurais, criais. Il réitéra son mouvement quatre autres fois. Après le cinquième, je crachais du sang par terre. Ma joue était tuméfiée, je pouvais le sentir.

Il prit ensuite son couteau en se mettant dans mon dos.

- Je vous en supplie. Lui demandais-je d'une voix quasiment éteinte.

- Trop tard ma chérie. Me susurra-t-il dans le creux de l'oreille.

Le tueur me planta son arme dans le haut de mon dos, traversant la fine épaisseur de mon pull. Le couteau fendit ma peau, découpant ma chair. Je hurlai. Un cri d'agonie se répandit dans le bois d'ordinaire si calme. Je l'entendis rire, mais mes sens me faisaient défaut.

Ma vue se brouillait à cause de mes larmes. Mon odorat était agressé par l'odeur de sang et de mort qui régnait dans cette forêt. Ma bouche goutait le mélange subtil du liquide carmin et de mes pleurs. Mon ouïe, inexistante à cause de mes hurlements. Et, enfin, mes mains, privés de mouvements, qui portaient les traces de ces maudites cordes.

L'arme descendit le long de ma colonne vertébrale, laissant une trainée sanglante derrière elle. Mon dos n'était plus qu'une plaie ouverte, laissant couler le liquide vital. J'étais gelée, mais mon front était bouillant. Lorsque le couteau arrivait en bas de mon dos, le tueur le retira et se replaça devant moi. Je devais être en piteuse état.

- Froid… Lâchais-je finalement, bien que je sache que cela ne servirait à rien.

- Tu m'en vois désolé. Me répondit-il d'un ton patelin.

Comme pour se défouler encore une fois, il me frappa violemment avec son Glock. Sur la joue droite cette fois, monsieur aime changer. Avec la violence de ce coup, je sentis l'os de ma mâchoire se briser. Je ne pouvais que pleurer, mes os me faisant trop souffrir.

Il devait être éreinté vu qu'il s'assit sur une chaise que je n'avais pas remarquée. Mais face à la caméra, pour continuer son émission.

- Comme je vous l'expliquais tout à l'heure, le réalisateur a su s'adapter aux difficultés techniques du tournage…

Je ne suivais plus ce flot de paroles, trop occupée à essayer de rester en vie. Je sentais mon corps se vider de son sang, doucement, comme si ce taré avait su que s'il coupait à certains endroits, le liquide partirait lentement et douloureusement.

Je relevais la tête, espérant un miracle quelconque. Mais, à la place de cela, je vis mieux. Le regard sombre du commissaire.

- Tu l'as frappée ?! Espèce de connard, je t'assure que tu vas le regretter ! Hurla-t-il après m'avoir détaillée.

- Et je me suis aussi attaqué à son dos. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas de ne pas t'avoir réveillé pour ce spectacle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? Me demanda-t-il beaucoup plus calmement.

Je voulus parler, mais ma mâchoire me faisait trop souffrir. J'émis comme une sorte de cri étouffé. Mais, cela m'ayant trop demandé, je crachai un peu de sang par terre, sur les chaussures du tueur. Horrifiée, je le regardai dans les yeux.

- Tu vas tellement prendre chère toi… Murmura le serial-killer.

- Frappe-moi si tu veux, mais laisse là ! Cria le commissaire avec une voix presque apeurée.

- Je pourrais, en effet. Mais avoue que c'est beaucoup moins drôle avec toi. Tu as appris à résister à la torture. Alors qu'elle, petite fleur fragile, je peux la détruire si facilement.

Il frappa ma poitrine, me faisant m'étouffer et tousser. Plus ses poings s'abattaient, moins j'étais consciente. Puis, peu à peu, je sentais la vie me quitter. Doucement, elle glissait, m'échappait. J'entendais les voix du psychopathe et du commissaire comme lointaine. Elles me criaient quelque chose, mais j'étais décidemment trop éloignée pour comprendre. Je ne recevais que des bribes.

- Laisse ! […] Ta gueule sale […].

J'étais incapable de mettre un nom sur ces voix.

Puis, lorsqu'enfin je sentis les coups diminuer pour ensuite totalement s'arrêter, je pus quelque peu émerger.

- Tu la presque tuée ! Lui reprocha le commissaire en criant.

- C'est un peu mon boulot. L'informa-t-il.

- Pour la dernière fois, je t'ordonne de la laisser !

- Parce que tu me donnes des ordres maintenant ? Voyez-vous ça.

Il me frappa encore une fois.

- Chaque fois que tu me contrarieras, c'est elle qui prendra pour toi. Je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

Le commissaire, s'avouant vaincu, se contenta d'acquiescer.

- Parfait. Voilà qui est beaucoup mieux. Maintenant, je peux continuer ce que j'avais commencé.

Mais, au loin, sans que le tueur ne s'en aperçoive, des policiers venus porter secours à leur chef s'avançaient lentement vers le psychopathe. Ils avaient retracés le signal du téléphone portable du commissaire. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils marchaient, ils glissaient presque pour éviter de se faire repérer. Puis, lorsqu'ils furent convenablement placés, ils se stoppèrent et attendirent pour intervenir.

- Et puis, tu sais quoi ? Demanda le tueur à son prisonnier.

- Quoi ?

- Je trouve ça idiot de continuer tout ça. Répondit-il en balayant d'un geste de la main son matériel.

- Comment cela ?

- Mon émission, ces meurtres…

Un sifflement de rouge-gorge s'entendit dans la forêt. Et là, le commissaire su. C'était le signal. Ses confrères étaient enfin arrivés.

- Mais pour autant, continua le cinéphile, je veux finir cette dernière émission en beauté.

- Et tu comptes faire quoi ? Me tuer ?

- Non, ce serais trop simple, et nous savons tous les deux que je n'aime pas les solutions de facilités.

Il braqua ensuite son pistolet sur ma tempe.

- Non ! Pas elle ! S'égosilla le prisonnier.

- Alors explique lui pourquoi tu tiens autant à elle. Lui ordonna le serial-killer.

Ne voyant plus d'autres possibilités, le commissaire soupira et me regarda.

- Tu sais, je n'ai jamais vraiment su comment te dire ça. Pendant longtemps, je me suis dit que j'allais reprendre contact avec toi, essayé de rattraper le temps perdu comme on dit. Mais je n'ai jamais réussi. Peut-être était-ce ma lâcheté ou ma peur de te décevoir, je n'en sais rien. Toujours est-il que, maintenant, dans ces conditions, je pense pouvoir te le dire… Liza.

J'écarquillais les yeux. D'où connaissait-il mon prénom ?

- Je… Ton… Je suis…

Puis, plus rien. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je n'entendais plus rien. Puis, je compris tout.

Le tueur avait tiré.

J'étais morte.

Transpercée par la balle de son Glock.

Mais, bizarrement, je voyais encore la scène. Elle se déroulait sous mes yeux, comme si j'étais encore sur Terre. Vivante.

Je vis le commissaire s'effondrer, pleurer, crier. L'équipe d'intervention, tapis derrière les buissons, sonna l'alarme et se ruèrent sur le tueur. L'un d'eux tira avec son fusil, et le cinéphile tomba. Puis j'entendis. Le bruit d'un corps qui s'écrase sur des feuilles mortes. Il avait encore son éternelle sourire accroché sur le visage, avec lui pour l'éternité. Le second du commissaire vînt près de lui, pendant que d'autres vérifiaient les lieux. L'un des policiers appela une ambulance pour venir chercher le commissaire.

Quant à lui, il semblait vide. Vide de toutes émotions, de toutes sensations. Comme si son enveloppe charnelle était là, mais que son esprit était partit. Un policier l'avait détaché, et il s'était agenouillé près de mon corps, fermant délicatement mes paupières. Puis, après un court moment de flottement, avant que je ne commence à partir, il finit la phrase qu'il avait commencée il y a dix minutes de cela :

- Père…

Fin

* * *

><p><strong>La fin ! ^^<strong>

**Donc comme je le disais, zéro chance que ça se réalise. J'en profite pour dire que… PUTAIN LE COMMISSAIRE ! François ! Pourquoiiii ? Je plore**

**Hum hum. Bref. N'oubliez pas les reviews, c'est gentil pour l'auteur (et vous êtes gentils non ?).**

**Bonne année, fin de journée, nuit…**

**Et surtout ! Gydias est mon nouveau héros ^^**


End file.
